It's Too Late to Regret
by Revita Kuzo
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau melupakannya dan mulai melihat ke arahku? Aku yang selalu mencintaimu. Aku yang selalu ada di sini… / Warning! OOC, gaje, MPREG, yaoi, judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, typos. Menerima flame dengan senang hati... CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! HaeHyuk couple:)
1. Chapter 1

"**It's Too Late to Regret"  
Chapter 1**

.

**All the cast are not mine. **They're belong to God, their parents, and them self.  
**.  
Pairing : HaeHyuk~  
.**

**Rated T **(maybe)**  
.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.  
.**

**Warning! **OOC, gaje, MPREG, _yaoi_,judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, _typo(s)_, serba kurang._.  
**.  
Summary **: Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau  
melupakannya dan mulai melihat ke arahku? Aku yang selalu mencintaimu.  
Aku yang selalu ada di sini…

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~ :3**

**.**

**.**

DRT… DRT…

_Namja _berambut _brunette _itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di hadapannya. Ditatapnya ponsel yang berada di samping laptopnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat melihat nama yang tercantum di layar ponselnya. Tanpa semangat, ia membuka pesan itu. Senyum miris tergambar di wajahnya.

**From: Kim Hyukjae**

_Hae~ Kau masih sibuk di kantor, ne? Aku mohon,  
untuk hari ini saja… pulanglah lebih cepat, ne?  
Aku sengaja memasak makan malam yang _special_ untukmu. Ada yang  
ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Jadi segera pulang, ne?  
Saranghae~ :*_

_Namja brunette _yang bernama Lee Donghae itu melepaskan kacamatanya. Memejamkan mata, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Memikirkan _namja _berambut pirang bernama Kim Hyukjae membuat hatinya miris. Mengingat Kim Hyukjae, membuatnya mengingat seorang _namja _di masa lalunya. _Namja _di masa lalu yang hingga kini masih dicintainya.

Ya. Berbohong kalau ia berkata mencintai Kim Hyukjae yang notabenya adalah 'istri'nya.

Seorang Lee Donghae, masih mencintai _namja _di masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae menatap ponselnya dengan penuh harap. Ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha menahan airmata yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Perasaannya takut. Ia sangat takut.

DRT… DRT…

**From: Hae :***

_Ne. Aku akan pulang lebih cepat. Mungkin sekitar  
pukul 10.00 malam. Aku masih banyak tugas._

Tes.

Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya, kini meluncur sudah. Lagi. Seperti ini lagi. Hyukjae sudah lelah, kalau boleh jujur. Raganya lelah. Jiwanya lelah. Ia sudah sangat lelah.

Hyukjae sadar. Sangat sadar, malah. Donghae sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Donghae tidak pernah mencintainya. Menyukainyapun tidak. Hyukjae pasti sudah sangat bersyukur kalau saja Donghae menyukainya. Tak apa meskipun hanya menyukainya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tidak perlu berharap kalau Donghae akan mencintainya. Karena Hyukjae tau, hati Donghae hanya untuk 'dia'. Bukan untuk Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu menghela nafas. Lampu masih menyala. Hyukjae masih menunggunya. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sesak saat mengetahui fakta itu.

Jujur, ia menyesal. Hyukjae selalu mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak. Lee Donghae tidak bisa mencintai Kim Hyukjae. Ah… Bukankah kini namanya sudah menjadi Lee Hyukjae?

Donghae berjalan masuk ke arah kamarnya. Menghela nafas saat ia tidak menemukan sesosok orangpun di dalamnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi rumah mewahnya. "Hyukjae?" panggil Donghae. Hati kecilnya berharap _namja _berambut pirang itu menjawab. "Hyuk?"

Langkah Donghae terhenti di pintu dapur. Senyumnya sedikit tersungging. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Hyukjae yang sedang menyadarkan kepalanya di meja. Tertidur, sepertinya. "Hyukjae-_ah_, _irreona_! Jangan tidur di sini. Tidurlah di kamar…"

"Eungh…" Hyukjae melenguh. Matanya mengerjap-erjap.

"Hyukjae-_ah_… _Irreona_! Jangan tidur di sini. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Hyukjae. "_Irreona_, Hyukjae-_ah_. Jangan tidur di sini!"

Perlahan, Hyukjae membuka mata. Ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Donghar yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Ia akui, Hyukjae terlihat manis di saat seperti itu. Tapi 'dia'. 'Dia' yang membuat Donghae tidak bisa beralih. Menurut Donghae, 'dia' lebih manis.

"Eung? Hae sudah pulang, _ne_?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Senyumnya terulas dengan manis, meskipun hanya tipis. "Selamat datang. Kau mau makan?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di hadapan Hyukjae. "Aku sudah makan tadi," ucapnnya. Sedikit perasaan bersalah menyusup di dadanya saat melihat Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit berseri. "Ah~ Suatu hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku~!" ucapnya dengan semangat. "Kau tau? Aku tadi pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Yesungie _hyung_—"

"Ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Yesung _hyung_? Memangnya kenapa kau senang dengan hal itu? Karena bertemu dengan Yesung _hyung_?"

Merasa perkataannya dipotong, Hyukjae mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aku belum selesai berbicara, Hae!" protesnya. Dongha menghela nafas. Lagi. Sikap Hyukjae membuat Donghae mengingatnya'nya' lagi.

"_Arraseo_," balas Donghae singkat.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. "_Well_~ Yesungie _hyung _menyuruhku ke lab. Setelah berjam-jam menunggu, akhirnya dokter menyerahkan ini kepadaku!" Raut wajah Hyukjae kembali berbinar-binar. Ia menyerahkan amplop coklat besar dari rumah sakit.

Donghae membuka amplop coklat itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat membaca hasil lab. Perlahan, ia kembali membaca kertas itu. Berharap semuanya hanya ilusi. Berharap ia salah membaca. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak salah membaca. "K—kau—"

"_Ne_!" jawab Hyukjae dengan semangat. _Gummy smile _terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan syok. "Aku sangat senang, kau tau? Akhirnya—"

"Bagaimana bisa?" potong Donghae. Donghae menatap kosong ke arah Hyukjae. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau tau—eum… Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat kau—"

"Tapi aku sedang mabuk saat itu!" bentak Donghae, memotong perkataan Hyukjae –lagi. Hyukjae –yang memang sensitif—langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut.

"Ma—maaf," ucapnya lirih. Donghae menghela nafas. Berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku mau tidur," ucap Donghae pada akhirnya. Hyukjae yang sejak tadi menunduk –menangis dalam diam—mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Donghae yang sedang berjalan menjauh.

"K—kau tidak mau makan dulu?" tanya Hyukjae, memberanikan diri.

Donghae berhenti berjalan. Menoleh ke arah Hyukjae. "Aku sudah makan," jawabnya datar. Kemudian, ia kembali berjalan. "Oh, ya. _Chukkae_," ucapnya tanpa berhenti berjalan. Meninggalkan Hyukjae seorang diri di dapur.

Hyukjae menatap nanar ke arah makanan yang sudah dimasaknya. Semuanya sia-sia. Semua yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Sia-sia sudah ia merelakan waktu berjam-jam di dapur untuk memasakkan makanan kesukaan Donghae. Sia-sia ia membeli berbagai macam bahan makanan hingga ia mual. Semuanya tidak berguna.

Perlahan, airmata kembali mendesak keluar. Isakan mulai terdengar dari mulut Hyukjae. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau perjodohannya akan seperti ini. Ia kira, Donghae adalah orang yang baik. Ia kira, lama kelamaan Donghae akan mencintainya. Ternyata ia salah. Salah besar.

Sedikit perasaan menyesal telah menikah dengan Donghae merayap di hati Hyukjae. Ini salah. Seharusnya sejak awal ia sudah tau kalau ini semua salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia menghela nafas. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Semua pikiran masuk ke dalam otaknya. Masalah pekerjaan, tentang Hyukjae yang kini membawa calon anaknya, bahkan tentang'nya'pun kini menghinggapi otaknya.

Kalau saja yang ia nikahi bukan Hyukjae, melainkan 'dia'. Kalau saja yang kini mengandung anaknya adalah 'dia', bukan Hyukjae… Donghae pasti tidak menyesal. Tidak pernah menyesal, malah. Tapi ini berbeda. Ini Hyukjae. Bukan 'dia'.

Lagi, Donghae menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Donghae menyesal telah menyakiti Hyukjae. Bukan kali ini saja, tapi sudah berkali-kali. Ia menyesal telah membuat Hyukjae menangis berulang kali. Bagaimanapun, Donghae sudah berjanji kepada'nya' kalau akan mencoba mencintai Hyukjae. Ia sudah berjanji. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah mencoba.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Telinganya masih sayup-sayup mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyukjae? Bisa ia dengar kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka. Donghae tetap mempertahankan untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, sudah tidur, ya?" gumam Hyukjae lirih. Hyukjae mendesah pelan. "Kenapa tidak memakai selimut? Malam ini kan, dingin…"

Hyukjae berjalan menuju Donghae yang masih berpura-pura tidur. Ia memakaikan selimut ke tubuh Donghae. Senyuman manis tipis disunggingkannya di bibirnya. "Selamat tidur," ucapnya pelan dengan lembut. Lalu, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Donghae. Meringkuk tanpa selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae-_ah_… _Irreona_! Hae~!"

Donghae menggeliat saat Hyukjae membangunkannya. "Ada apa? Memangnya sudah pagi?" tanyanya. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan _ice cream strawberry_. Kau mau mengantarkanku, kan?"

Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung membuka matanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sudah mulai ngidam, eoh? "Memangnya mau cari _ice cream _dimana malam-malam begini?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya. "_Mollayo_… Aku tak tau… Tapi aku ingin makan _ice cream strawberry_," ucapnya, sedikit ber_aegyo_.

Donghae mendengus kesal. "Ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam, kau tau? Mana ada kedai _ice cream _yang buka?" tanyanya kesal. Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah! Kau cari saja sendiri. Aku mau tidur!" Hyukjae terdiam.

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat. Nada suaranya terdengar kalau ia sedang menahan tangis. Donghae mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah!" usir Donghae. Perlahan, Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Oh, ya!" panggil Donghae, membuat Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Jangan pernah ganggu aku karena adanya bayi itu di perutmu! Karena aku tidak pernah menginginkan bayi itu!"

Donghae kembali menidurkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan Hyukjae yang membeku di luar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menggeliat saat mendengar suara berdering dari jam yang berada di sampingnya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia menekan tombol jam agar jam itu berhenti berdering. Ia menggeliat, lalu perlahan membuka matanya.

Ia menoleh, menatap tempat tidur yang terlihat kosong. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat tidak melihat seorangpun di sampingnya.

Curiga, saat ia tak mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Ia lebih merasa curiga saat menyadari bahwa alarmnya berbunyi tanpa ia atur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya. Bergegas membersihkan wajahnya, lalu berjalan turun menuju dapur.

"Hyukjae?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyukjae-_sshi_?" Lagi, ia memanggil tanpa membuahkan jawaban. Donghae berjalan mengitari rumah besarnya. Membuka satu persatu pintu yang ada di rumahnya.

Entah kenapa, hati kecilnya sangat berharap kalau Hyukjae muncul dari salah satu pintu sambil meneriakkan, 'Kejutan~!' dengan cerianya.

Menyerah karena tidak menemukan Hyukjae, Donghae berjalan lemas ke arah dapur. Matanya tertuju pada makanan-makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah kursi. Menghela nafas, lalu menatap makanan –yang ia yakini adalah buatan Hyukjae tadi malam.

"Hhh," desahnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil selembar kertas kecil berwarna kebiruan yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh matanya. Ia membaca kertas itu.

**_Annyeong_, Hae~ Selamat pagi^^  
Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu pagi ini… Tiba-tiba,  
aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu.  
Kau tampak sangat lelap saat tertidur. Lagipula, kau pasti sangat  
capek, kan?  
**

**Tenang saja… Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu. Jadi,  
kau tidak usah makan di luar, _ne_? Lebih baik makan masakan rumah,  
kan? Maaf kalau masakannya tidak enak. Aku memang tidak  
pandai memasak sepertinya…**

**Aku juga sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siangmu di kantor.  
Untuk makan malam, aku pasti akan menyiapkannya. Jadi, jangan makan  
di luar, _ne_? Makanlah masakanku, meskipun tidak seenak makanan  
di _restaurant_. **

**Oh, ya… Kalau makanannya sudah dingin, kau panaskan saja.  
Tidak enak kalau dimakan dalam keadaan dingin… ^^**

**_Hwaiting_! ^^**

**Kim Hyukjae. **

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Rasa sesak langsung memenuhi dadanya saat Hyukjae menulis marganya dengan Kim. Bukan Lee.

Oke, Donghae memang tidak pernah mencintai Hyukjae. Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka sudah menikah, kan?

Dan… Kemana Hyukjae pergi? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahunya? Apa Hyukjae masih sangat mengindahkan perkataannya dini hari tadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sebuah nisan. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Wajah cerianya kini berganti sendu, menatap nisan itu. Tangan putih pucatnya membelai lembut nisan tersebut. Senyuman sendu terlihat di wajahnya.

"_Umma_…" bisiknya lembut. Nada suaranya sangat menunjukkan kerinduan yang teramat dalam. "Kenapa _umma _pergi sebegitu cepatnya?" bisiknya lagi. "Aku masih membutuhkan _umma_… Terutama di saat seperti ini."

Airmata menuruni wajah pucat Hyukjae. "_Umma _tau? Sekarang di sini, ada kehidupan baru," bisiknya sambil membelai lembut perut ratanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "_Umma _sudah jadi nenek," kekehnya pelan.

"Tapi kenapa Donghae malah merasa terganggu, _Umma_? Dia masih tidak bisa mencintaiku, _Umma_…" Ia mendesah pelan. "Apa kira-kira—" Suaranya tercekat. "—apa kira-kira keputusanku benar, _Umma_?"

Lagi, Hyukjae mendesah pelan. "_Umma _akan selalu mendukung semua perbuatanku, kan? Asalkan aku senang… _Umma _pernah bilang begitu, kan?"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meresapi udara yang meniup rambutnya. Ia menajamkan telinganya, seolah ia menunggu jawaban dari ibunya. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "_Gomawo, Umma_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kantornya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Hatinya berharap ada sebuah kabar dari Hyukjae. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Bayangan-bayangan Hyukjae yang selama ini selalu sabar menghadapinya terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

Lagi, ia menghela nafas panjang. Hati kecilnya hanya bisa berharap kalau Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae membuka pintu sebuah rumah dengan perlahan. "_Annyeong_," ucapnya.

"_Nugu_?" suara seorang _namja _terdengar dari dalam rumah. Hyukjae tersenyum miris mendengar suara itu. Suara itu… lama sekali tidak ia dengarkan…

"Ini aku, Hyukjae."

BRAK!

Suara berisik terdengar dari dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang _namja _mungil dengan rambut coklatnya. "_Hyung_~!"

BRUAK!

_Namja _itu berlari ke arah Hyukjae, lalu memeluknya erat. "_Jeongmal bogoshippo_, Hyukkie _Hyung_~!" ucapnya sambil melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap rambut coklat _namja _itu dengan lembut.

"_Nado bogoshippo, _Wookie," lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan diminum, _Hyung_~"

Hyukjae mengangguk, setelah Ryeowook meletakkan segelas teh hangat di hadapannya. "_Gomawo, _Wookie," ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"_Cheonmanayo, Hyungie_~"

Hyukjae meminum teh hangat itu dengan sopan, lalu meletakkannya lagi. "_Hyung_, tumben sekali ke rumahku? Seingatku, _Hyung _terakhir kali ke sini saat beberapa bulan yang lalu," ucap Ryeowook membuka percakapan.

"Aku hanya ingin saja," jawab Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap Ryeowook lembut. "Lagipula, tadi aku mengunjungi _umma_. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan _umma_," tambahnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook, saat melihat tatapan khawatir dari Ryeowook.

"_Hyung _benar tidak ada masalah? Pasti ada, kan?" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, _Wookie_. Aku baik-baik saja, kok~" jawab Hyukjae, berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook yang notabenya adalah adiknya.

Ryeowook menatap _hyung_nya khawatir, lalu berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman. "_Arraseo_," ucapnya pada akhirnya. Meskipun ia yakin kalau Hyukjae sedang mempunyai masalah, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyerah.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. "Jadi… Bagaimana dengan Yesung _hyung_?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya imut. Wajahnya tampak memerah saat mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Hyukjae.

"_H—hyung _tau?" desisnya pelan. Hyukjae tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Aku sudah menjadi _hyung_mu selama bertahun-tahun, Wookie~ Aku selalu tau apa yang terjadi padamu, meskipun kau tidak memberitahuku," ucap Hyukjae setelah menghentikan tawanya. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya. "Jadi… kapan kalian menikah?"

Wajah Ryeowook benar-benar memerah kini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "Eum… _Well_—Yesung _hyung _merencanakan kalau kami akan menikah sekitar tiga bulan lagi."

"Tiga bulan lagi, eum? Apa tidak terlalu lama?" tanya Hyukjae lalu mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Itu terlalu lama, Wookie~ Kau bisa meminta Yesungie _hyung _untuk mempercepatnya, kan?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "_Andwae_! Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah. Ia membuang mukanya saat mendengar Hyukjae tertawa pelan. "Memangnya, _Hyung _dengan Donghae _hyung _sendiri bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook sukses membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Sesaat, ia menatap kosong ke arah Ryeowook. "Ah~ _Gwaenchana_~ Malah ada kabar baik dengan hubungan kami," jawab Hyukjae setelah berhasil menguasai keadaan. Ryeowook menatap Hyukjae heran, tapi lalu memaksakan seulas senyuman.

"Memangnya kabar apa, _Hyung_?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Menunjukkan gusi merah ciri khasnya. Tangannya membawa tangan Ryeowook ke perut ratanya. "Di sini ada kehidupan baru," ucapnya pelan. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. Tapi kemudian, ia memekik kesenangan.

"_Jinjjayo_?!" pekiknya. Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Wuah~ Aku akan segera memiliki keponakan! Aaah~ Ini pasti menyenangkan sekali!" pekiknya, membuat Hyukjae tertawa pelan.

"Yesungie _hyung _tidak memberitahumu?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Yesung _hyung _tidak menghubungiku sejak kemarin, _Hyung_! Aku jadi sebal kepadanya!"

"_Jinjja_? Mungkin saja Yesungie _hyung _sedang sibuk di rumah sakit. Kemarin pasiennya sangat banyak saat aku ke sana, kau tau?" Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan Hyukjae.

"Mungkin saja," desahnya. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas. "Tapi setidaknya kan, Yesungie _hyung _bisa memberiku kabar!"

"Sudahlah," ucap Hyukjae. Ia –masih—tersenyum lembut. "Jadi… Kapan Yesungie _hyung _melamarmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa Donghae belum berada di rumah. Ia menghembuskan nafas, saat dilihatnya belum ada Donghae di rumah itu.

Dengan cepat, ia pergi ke arah dapur. Mengeluarkan beberapa bahan masakan, lalu mulai bekerja membuat makanan. Dengan penuh hati-hati tapi cepat, ia memasak makanan kesukaan Donghae.

Satu jam berlalu. Satu porsi makanan kesukaan Donghae sudah tersaji di atas meja. Hyukjae tersenyum puas. Lalu dengan cepat, ia mencuci semua alat yang telah digunakannya.

Setelah selesai mencuci semua alat yang telah digunakannya, Hyukjae berjalan naik ke lantai atas. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Berjalan ke arah sebuah meja, lalu mengambil kertas kosong. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum mulai menulis.

Senyumnya tersungging. Ia menatap kertas itu.

_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
TO BE CONTINUED or END?  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**_

_I'm back with more _HaeHyuk~!

_Annyeong_~ Akhirnya saya dapet _mood _juga buat bikin FF._. Biasanya, saya akan menelantarkan _fanfic_-_fanfic _yang udah hampir selese… u,u Tapi untuk FF ini, entah kenapa dapet _mood _buat segera nyelesai-in~ XD

Seperti FFku yang "_Jeongmal Mianhaeyo, Umma_", FF ini sebenernya mau aku bikin _oneshoot_. Tapi berhubung terlalu panjang, akhirnya nggak jadi. Entah ini akan menjadi 2_shoot_, 3_shoot_, atau bahkan mungkin selesai sampe di sini… Semuanya saya serahkan pada para _reader _dan para _reviewers_~

Buat yang udah ngebaca –apalagi nge_review—_FF ini, _jeongmal kamsahamnida_~

_Wanna know me more? Contact me at:_

**Twitter : revitakuzo **

**Facebook : Revita Kuzo**

_Kamsahamnida~ Once again, give me a _

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
~ **


	2. Chapter 2

"**It's Too Late to Regret"  
Chapter 2**

.

**All the cast are not mine. **They're belong to God, their parents, and them self.  
**.  
Pairing : HaeHyuk~  
.**

**Rated T **(maybe)**  
.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.  
.**

**Warning! **OOC, gaje, MPREG, _yaoi_,judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, _typo(s)_, serba kurang._.  
**.  
Summary **: Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau  
melupakannya dan mulai melihat ke arahku? Aku yang selalu mencintaimu.  
Aku yang selalu ada di sini…

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~ :3**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa Donghae belum berada di rumah. Ia menghembuskan nafas, saat dilihatnya belum ada Donghae di rumah itu.

Dengan cepat, ia pergi ke arah dapur. Mengeluarkan beberapa bahan masakan, lalu mulai bekerja membuat makanan. Dengan penuh hati-hati tapi cepat, ia memasak makanan kesukaan Donghae.

Satu jam berlalu. Satu porsi makanan kesukaan Donghae sudah tersaji di atas meja. Hyukjae tersenyum puas. Lalu dengan cepat, ia mencuci semua alat yang telah digunakannya.

Setelah selesai mencuci semua alat yang telah digunakannya, Hyukjae berjalan naik ke lantai atas. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Berjalan ke arah sebuah meja, lalu mengambil kertas kosong. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum mulai menulis.

Senyumnya tersungging. Ia menatap kertas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku pulang," ucapnya. Kemudian, ia menutup pintunya. Menghela nafas lagi saat tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"Hyukjae?" panggilnya. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. "Hyukjae?" Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada orang. Kemana lagi dia?

Menuruti instingnya, Donghae berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia menghela nafas –lagi—saat melihat beberapa porsi makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja. Tak lupa, selembar kertas berwarna putih berada di atas meja.

Donghae mendekati meja makan. Mengambil kertas itu, lalu membacanya.

**_Annyeong_, Hae~ ^^  
Selamat datang di rumah~ Kau lelah? Aku yakin kau sudah lelah.  
Akku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kau mau makan sekarang?  
Atau mau berendam dulu?  
Tapi maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa menyiapkan air panas untukmu. _Mian_~ ^^**

**Aku pergi lagi. Mungkin aku akan menginap. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan menyiapkan  
sarapan untukmu besok pagi. Eum… Atau kalau misalnya belum ada makanan  
yang tersedia di meja makan, kau bisa memanaskan makanannya sendiri, kan?**

**Nah~ Selamat makan~! Jangan tidur malam-malam, _ne_?**

**Kim Hyukjae.**

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Hyukjae menginap? Dimana dia menginap? Kenapa tidak memberitahunya? Kenapa Hyukjae tidak mengajaknya? Bukankah Hyukjae selalu memberitahunya saat ia akan pergi?

Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi meja makan. Perlahan, ia memakan masakan yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Ia mulai memakannya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyungie_~" Hyukjae menoleh saat ia mendengar suara Ryeowook memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum saat menatap Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Ne, _Wookie? _Waeyo_?"

Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumannya. "_Hyung _tidak pulang?" tanyanya, membuat Hyukjae mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kau mengusirku, Wookie?" tanyanya kesal. Ryeowook terdiam sebentar, lalu tergelak.

"_Aniya_~ Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk mengusirmu. Tapi ini sudah malam, _Hyung_. Bagaimana kalau nanti Donghae _hyung _mencarimu?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Donghae tidak akan mencariku. Tadi aku sudah meninggalkan pesan di rumah, kok. Aku bilang kalau aku akan menginap," jawabnya. "Lagipula, aku sudah memasakkan makan malam untuknya, kok~"

Hyukjae kembali menatap masakan yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak lagi menatap Ryeowook yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sebenarnya, tanpa diberitahupun Ryeowook tau kalau Hyukjae sedang ada masalah. Tanpa diberitahu, Ryeowook tau kalau sebenarnya Donghae belum bisa mencintai Hyukjae.

Ryeowook tau. Ia selalu tau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur besarnya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas keras. Ia melirik tempat kosong yang berada di sebelahnya. Terasa kosong…

Sepi…

Donghae mengambil ponsel yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Berharap kalau saja ada pesan atau _miss call _dari Hyukjae. Tapi sial. Kosong. Tidak ada pesan maupun telepon. Ia menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya… Kemana Hyukjae?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_~ _Irreona_~!"

Hyukjae menggeliat mendengar suara keras Ryeowook. "Eung~ Ini masih terlalu pagi, Wookie~" lenguhnya malas. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"_Irreona_~! _Ppali irreona_~!" Ryeowook mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kurus Hyukjae.

"Eung~ Aku masih mengantuuuuk~!" ucap Hyukjae sambil menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Ryeowook mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hyukjae dengan keras.

"Ya sudah! Memangnya _Hyung _tega membiarkan Donghae _hyung _kelaparan?"

SRAK!

Hyukjae langsung menurunkan selimutnya. Kemudian, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Hyaaa~! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku daritadi?"

"Aku sudah membangunkan _Hyung_ sejak jam empat pagi tadi!" balas Ryeowook sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Sekarang sudah jam lima, _Hyung_! _Ppali_! Donghae _hyung _berangkat ke kantor jam tujuh, kan?"

Dengan cepat, Hyukjae langsung menyingkap selimutnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae membuka matanya. Menggeliat sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan mata dengan cahaya yang masuk. Matanya melirik ke arah jam. Pukul setengah tujuh. Dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

Tidak seperti biasanya…

Mata Donghae menerawang jauh. Mengingat beberapa hari sebelumnya, dimana masih ada yang membangunkannya dengan sabar. Tidak seperti sekarang…

Berusaha melupakan apa yang dipikirkannya, Donghae segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Membukanya, lalu menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang menyediakan air panas untuknya lagi.

Dan saat itu, seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah sangat tergantung kepada _namja _manis bernama Kim Hyukjae itu. Tapi tidak. Ia terus melawan egonya.

**.**

Donghae menatap makanan yang sudah ada di meja makan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas hari ini. Lagi-lagi sudah tersedia makanan di atas meja. Lengkap dengan sebuah _note _dan bekal untuknya.

**_Annyeong_, Hae-_ah_~  
Kau sudah bersiap-siap? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.  
_Mian_, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menyiapkan makanan ini untukmu. Aku  
memang tidak pandai memasak...**

**Hae-_ah_~ Aku yakin hari sudah beranjak siang saat kau memakan masakan ini.  
Tadi kau terlihat sangat lelap saat tertidur. Jadi aku yakin, kau bangun saat matahari  
sudah cukup tinggi. **

**Aku pulang ke rumah hanya untuk memasakkanmu makanan, supaya kau  
tidak makan sembarangan di luar. Dan tentu saja agar kau tidak kelaparan…  
Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu kelaparan? ^^**

**Oh, ya… Kau tau? Tiba-tiba aku ingin memakan _seafood _semalam. Padahal,  
aku membenci _seafood_. Aneh, ya? Ah~ _aegya _ini sangat berpengaruh  
banyak untukku…**

**Nah~ Cepat makan, _ne_? Nanti kau bisa terlambat! Hwaiting! ^^**

**Kim Hyukjae**

Sesak. Entah mengapa rasanya sesak saat membaca pesan itu. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa semangat, Donghae mulai menyuapkan makanan-makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sepi. Harinya terasa sangat sepi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie~ Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Perkataan manja dari Hyukjae membuat Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menoleh ke arah satu-satunya _hyung _yang ia miliki. "Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu~ Kau mau membelikannya, tidak?" balas Hyukjae sambil menunjukkan sedikit _aegyo_nya. Ryeowook tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan _hyung_nya. Sangat kekanak-kanakan, menurutnya.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa, _Hyung_?"

"_Seafood_~"

Ryeowook menyerngitkan dahinya. "_Seafood_?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Bukankah kau sangat tidak suka dengan _seafood_, _Hyung_? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan _seafood_?"

Hyukjae mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Mollayo_~ Aku tiba-tiba ingin memakannya lagi~ Kau mau membelikanku, kan~?" Perkataan Hyukjae sukses membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"_Aigo_~ Ternyata keponakanku membuat banyak perubahan pada diri _Hyung_, _ne_? _Hyung _jadi lebih manja dan menginginkan _seafood_!" kekehnya. Hyukjae semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya, seolah tidak menyetujui perkataan Ryeowook. "_Arraseo, arraseo_. Akan aku belikan. _Hyung _tunggu saja, _ne_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja _berpakaian dokter tampak sedang mengaduk-aduk minuman di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas saat menatap sosok di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Hae-_ah_?"

_Namja _yang dipanggil Hae –Lee Donghae—itu menatap sosok di hadapannya, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Maaf mengganggu waktu kerjamu, Yesung _Hyung_. Tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dan… sangat penting."

"Apa?" Yesung –_namja _berpakaian dokter itu—merespon.

"Apa—" Ragu mengatakannya, Donghae menjeda. "—apa _Hyung _tau dimana Hyukjae?" Pertanyaan Donghae sukses membuat Yesung menatapnya heran.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tau! Aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya adalah saat ia periksa kepadaku, dan aku menyuruhnya pergi ke lab karena aku menduga kalau dia—"

"—hamil," potong Donghae. Tatapannya kosong. "_Hyung _tau? Entah kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

Yesung kembali menyerngitkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Bukannya Hyukkie tinggal bersamamu? Kalian kan, tinggal bersama sejak menikah."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dia hanya pulang untuk membuat sarapan, bekal dan makan malam. Dan itu saat aku belum bangun atau pulang!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Yesung menatap datar ke arah Donghae. "Kau masih belum bisa mencintainya selama ini, huh?" Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap minuman di hadapannya dengan tatapan frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa Hyukkie mengandung anak, kalau misalnya kau belum bisa mencintainya?"

"Aku mabuk saat melakukannya! Aku sedang mabuk saat itu!"

"Berarti anak itu bukan atas keinginanmu?" Yesung bertanya –masih dengan raut wajah datar. Donghae menatap Yesung, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa dibilang begitu," ucapnya. Bisa dilihatnya Yesung sedang memasang raut muka marah. "Ta—tapi aku—"

"Kau benar-benar bajingan!" bentak Yesung. "Aku kira kau orang yang baik-baik. Ternyata—" Yesung berusaha meredam amarahnya. "—aku salah besar."

Yesung berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri di dalam _café_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Pintu terbuka dan seorang _namja _berambut hitam masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah~ _Hyung _sudah pulang, _ne_?" Suara _namja _yang terdengar –maaf—melengking itu terdengar dari dalam rumah. Membuat _namja _berambut hitam yang bernama Yesung itu tersenyum manis.

"_Ne_~" jawab Yesung. Ia segera berjalan ke arah suara tempat Ryeowookie-nya berada. Dipeluknya Ryeowook yang sedang asyik memasak. "Ah~ Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini~"

Ryeowook mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Yesungie _hyung _terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit! Aku kan jadi sendirian di rumah!" protesnya. Kemudian, ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis. "Untungnya Hyukkie _hyung _menginap di sini~"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. "Hyuk—ie?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi aku sudah menginap di sini selama beberapa hari?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. Yesung menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Kau tau?" tanya Yesung dengan pelan. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae yang duduk di hadapannya. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya –polos. "Donghae menemuiku di _café _rumah sakit tadi, saat jam istirahatku."

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang mendengar nama Donghae disebutkan. "Me—memangnya kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Yesung menghela nafas. "Dia menanyakan keberadaanmu kepadaku, Hyukkie."

"_H—hyung _tidak memberitahunya, kan?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sebelum hari ini. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau kau ada di sini, Hyukkie," jawab Yesung. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas. "Tapi berhubung aku sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu… lebih baik aku memberitahukan Donghae saja."

"JANGAN!" pekik Hyukjae dengan nada memohon. Membuat Yesung mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa? Donghae sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tau?" ucap Yesung. Membuat Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau dia tau kalau kau ada di sini?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau kehadiranku mengganggu Hae. Aku takut kalau aku mengganggunya…"

"Kau tidak mengganggunya, Hyukkie. Dia malah membutuhkanmu, kalau menurutku." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku mengganggunya. Dengan adanya kehidupan baru di sini, aku sangat mengganggunya," ucap Hyukjae. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat Yesung yang melihatnya merasa iba.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran kalau kau mengganggu Donghae? Memangnya dia mengatakannya kepadamu?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_. Hae mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku. Dia bilang, aku merepotkan. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya, _Hyung_…"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. "Dia mengatakan kalau kau merepotkan?" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku membangunkannya saat dini hari karena sesuatu. Lalu Donghae mengatakan kalau—" Hyukjae mulai terisak. "—ia mengatakan kalau aku merepotkannya karena ada kehidupan ini…"

Hati Yesung miris saat melihat Hyukjae menangis. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Sst~ _Uljimma_, Hyukkie~" Yesung memeluk pundak Hyukjae. Membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"_Otthoke, Hyung_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menghela nafasnya saat matanya tidak menemukan seporsi makanan pun di meja makan. Apa Hyukjae tidak pulang sama sekali hari ini? Kenapa ia tidak menyiapkan makanan?

Donghae mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor, lalu menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Yobseo_?_"

DEG.

Jantung Donghae berpacu lebih cepat saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang beberapa hari ini tidak didengarnya. Kenapa rasanya… suara itu terdengar sangat manis?

"Yobseo_? _Nuguya_?_" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Membuat jantung Donghae berpicu. "_Apa ada orang di sana_?"

Seolah kembali pada alam sadarnya, Donghae mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ah. _Annyeong_, Hyukjae-_sshi_."

"_Ha—Hae?_"

"_Ne_, ini aku," balas Donghae, berusaha terdengar dingin. "Aku kelaparan kau tau? Cepat buatkan aku makanan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyukjae side**

"Ne, _ini aku_." Terdengar suara dingin milik Donghae di ponselnya. "Aku kelaparan kau tau? Cepat buatkan aku makanan!"

Perintah. Lagi-lagi kalimat perintah. Bukannya Hyukjae tak terbiasa dengan kalimat perintah yang dilontarkan Donghae. Tapi—

—tidak bisakah Donghae meminta dengan lembut walau hanya sekali saja? Dadanya selalu sesak saat mendengar kalimat perintah yang terlontar dari bibir Donghae –meskipun ia selalu menerimanya.

"Ya_! Kau tuli atau mati, sih? Kau masih bisa mendengarku, kan?_" Dada Hyukjae terasa semakin sesak. Ia bisa merasakan air mata yang berusaha melesak keluar dari matanya.

"_N—ne_, Hae… Aku masih mendengarmu," jawab Hyukjae dengan lirih. Suaranya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Bisa Hyukjae dengar kalau di seberang sana Donghae mendengus keras. "_Baguslah kalau kau mendengarnya! Cepat masakkan sesuatu untukku! Aku sudah sangat kelaparan!_"

Kalimat perintah. Lagi dan lagi.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mi—mian, _Hae… Bukannya aku tidak mau memasak untukmu. Tapi aku ti—tidak bisa." Ia membalas lemah. Sesekali, ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"_Tidak bisa?!_" bentak Donghae. Membuat Hyukjae sedikit terlonjak. "_Dasar _namja _tidak berguna_!"

PIP.

Hubungan terputus. Ribuan panah seolah menancap di hati Hyukjae. Mendengar perkataan Donghae selalu membuatnya lemah. Ia tidak pernah bisa kuat apabila dengan Donghae. Hatinya lemah. Tubuhnya lemah.

_Namja _tidak berguna…

_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
TO BE CONTINUED or END?  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**_

_Annyeong_~

Akhirnya _chapter _duanya selese jugaaaaa~_ Mian _kalo lama banget nungguinnya. Saya sudah berusaha untuk ngebut. Tapi gagal karena banyak tugas+harus pulang sore terus… u,u

_Mian _kalo jalan ceritanya terlalu ngebut. _Mian _juga kalo FF ini jadinya kayak sinetron yang nggak bermutu. _Mian _kalo banyak _typo_ yang berserakan. _Miaaaaaan_~

_Jeongmal mianhae, yeorobeun_~ u,u

_Mian _juga saya nggak bisa bales _review_ dari _readers_ yang nggak _login_. Saya cuma takut kejadian penghapusan FF karena saya bales _review _di dalem FF terjadi lagi. Sekali lagi, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_~ TT^TT

Oh, iya~ Aku mau minta pendapat _readers _sekalian. Enaknya FF ini _end _di _chapter _depan, atau diterusin sampe puanjang?

Kalo banyak yang minta _end _di _chapter _depan, aku udah nyiapin _ending_nya. Tapi kalo banyak yang minta dipanjangin, aku juga udah nyiapin jalan ceritanya~ Kkk~

_Wanna know me more? Contact me at:_

**Twitter : revitakuzo **

**Facebook : Revita Kuzo**

_Kamsahamnida~ Once again, give me a _

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
~ **


	3. Chapter 3

"**It's Too Late to Regret"  
Chapter 3**

.

**All the cast are not mine. **They're belong to God, their parents, and them self.  
**.  
Pairing : HaeHyuk~  
.**

**Rated T **(maybe)**  
.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.  
.**

**Warning! **OOC, gaje, MPREG, _yaoi_,judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, _typo(s)_, serba kurang._.  
**.  
Summary **: Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau  
melupakannya dan mulai melihat ke arahku? Aku yang selalu mencintaimu.  
Aku yang selalu ada di sini…

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~ :3**

**.**

**.**

Kalimat perintah. Lagi dan lagi.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mi—mian, _Hae… Bukannya aku tidak mau memasak untukmu. Tapi aku ti—tidak bisa." Ia membalas lemah. Sesekali, ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"_Tidak bisa?!_" bentak Donghae. Membuat Hyukjae sedikit terlonjak. "_Dasar _namja _tidak berguna_!"

PIP.

Hubungan terputus. Ribuan panah seolah menancap di hati Hyukjae. Mendengar perkataan Donghae selalu membuatnya lemah. Ia tidak pernah bisa kuat apabila dengan Donghae. Hatinya lemah. Tubuhnya lemah.

_Namja _tidak berguna…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar _namja _tidak berguna!"

PIP.

Donghae menutup mulutnya setelah memutuskan saluran telepon. Ia tidak percaya kalau mulutnya telah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat keramat seperti itu.

Mengatakan kalau Hyukjae tuli…

Mengatakan kalau Hyukjae mati…

Mengatakan kalau Hyukjae adalah _namja _yang tidak berguna…

Sama sekali bukan keinginannya untuk berbicara seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berkata seperti itu. Sungguh. Tapi entah kenapa, bibirnya terus saja berucap. Tidak menyaring semua kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Donghae tidak bermaksud ingin mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dengan nada membentak dan memerintah seperti itu. Tapi bibirnya melakukannya. Ini benar-benar terjadi begitu saja.

Kenapa bibirnya berucap seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK

"_Hyung_… Saatnya makan malam. Ayo makan bersama," ajak Ryeowook sambil terus mengetuk pintu. "_Hyung_?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae membuat Ryeowook penasaran. Biasanya… Hyukjae akan semangat kalau sudah menyangkut masalah makanan. Tapi kenapa—

"Aku masuk _ne_, _Hyung_?" Masih tidak ada jawaban. Membuat Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Hyukjae. "Ayo ma—_Omo_!"

Ryeowook segera berlari mendekati Hyukjae yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan ia sedang menangis. "_Hyung_… _Waeyo_? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Perlahan-lahan, Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatnya wajahnya yang pucat kepada Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook terlonjak. Tidak biasanya Hyukjae menangis hingga seperti ini.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata Hyukjae. Bisa ia lihat, mata Hyukjae membengkak –efek terlalu lama menangis. "_Hyung _kenapa menangis seperti ini? Apa _Hyung _ada masalah? Atau _Hyung_ tidak nyaman berada di sini?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sendu ke arah Ryeowook. Ia bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Ryeowook. Melihatnya, ia merasa bersalah. "_Gwaen—gwaenchana_, Wookie… Aku hanya—"

"Hyukkie? Kau kenapa?" Suara Yesung menginterupsi jawaban dari Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae dan Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Yesung yang berdiri di pintu kamar. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Gwaenchana, Hyung_," jawabnya dengan suara serak. Yesung tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Hyukjae.

Tubuh kurusnya.

Pipi tirusnya.

Kulit putih pucatnya yang terlihat semakin pucat.

Kantung mata yang besar.

Mata bengkaknya efek menangis…

Siapa lagi yang bisa menyebabkan Hyukjae seperti itu? Tentu saja Donghae. Hanya Lee Donghae yang mampu membuat air mata Hyukjae jatuh, selain keluarganya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yobseo_?" Donghae menggumam dengan ponsel di telinganya.

"Yobseo_, Donghae-_ah_. Ini aku, Yesung_."

Donghae langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Ah, Yesung _Hyung_. _Waeyo_, _Hyung_? Kenapa kau menelponku sepagi ini?"

Bisa Donghae dengar kalau Yesung menghela nafas panjang. "_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu. Ini tentang Hyukkie._"

Tubuh Donghae langsung menegang saat mendengar nama Hyukjae disebutkan. "Hyukjae? _Waeyo_, _Hyung_?"

"_Tidak sekarang. Bisa kita bertemu di _café _rumah sakit nanti? Saat jam istirahatku_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Yesung meminum teh hangatnya, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan serius. Matanya tajam, menusuk tepat di kedua bola mata Donghae. "Aku sudah tau dimana Hyukjae berada."

Donghae membelalakkan matanya. "_Jinjjayo_?" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_. Dia ada di rumah Ryeowook," balas Yesung. Wajah Donghae langsung berubah cerah. "Kumohon. Jangan pernah menemuinya. Aku tidak mengijinkannya."

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae. Wajahnya kembali muram. "Bukankah aku berhak menemuinya? Aku sudah menikahinya! Nyonya Kim bahkan sudah menyerahkan Hyukjae kepadaku!" protesnya.

"Kau memang berhak menemuinya," Yesung berucap dengan tajam. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menyakitinya. Kau sangat tidak berhak untuk melakukannya!"

Hati Donghae langsung berdenyut sakit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Kau tau? Dia menangis kemarin. Seorang LEE Hyukjae menangis kemarin." Yesung tersenyum sinis. "Ah, masih pantaskah dia menyandang marga Lee di namanya?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mengejek.

DEG.

Yesung benar… Masih pantaskah Hyukjae menyandang marga dari keluarganya?

"Me—memangnya kenapa Hyukjae me—menangis, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae dengan suara lirih.

"TENTU SAJA KARENAMU, BODOH!" balas Yesung dengan nada tinggi. Donghae tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Yesung. "Hyukkie menangis, hingga ia menolak untuk makan. Hyukkie menangis sepanjang hari –kurasa. Matanya bengkak. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Kau tau? Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae lirih.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maka dari itu, jangan pernah menghubungi dia. Apalagi menemuinya," balas Yesung. "Sudah cukup Hyukkie tersiksa."

"Kumohon, _Hyung_… Rumahku jadi berantakan karena tidak ada dia," lirih Donghae. "Rumah jadi terasa… sepi tanpanya."

"Kau hanya membutuhkannya untuk membersihkan rumah? Untuk menjadikannya pembantu di rumahmu?" Donghae terdiam. Tidak menjawab perkataan Yesung. "Kau hanya memanfaatkannya. Kau tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku permisi dulu. Jam istirahatku hampir habis."

"_Hyung_," panggil Donghae, saat Yesung mulai berjalan. Membuat Yesung terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi—" Donghae membasahi bibirnya. "—bisakah aku menemui Hyukjae?"

Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Yesung mendengus kesal. "Kau bisa menemuinya saat kau sudah bisa mencintainya dan bisa berhenti untuk menyakitinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae masih terdiam di _café _rumah sakit, meskipun Yesung sudah berjam-jam pergi meninggalkannya. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya sibuk berdebat. Hatinya sibuk menjerit.

Ia bingung…

Apakah dirinya bisa mencintai Hyukjae? Pikirannya selalu meyakinkan kalau hatinya hanya untuk'nya'. Bukan untuk Hyukjae.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini… Ia merasa sendiri. Tanpa sosok yang selalu ada untuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk Donghae.

Perasaan apa ini? Apakah hanya sekedar membutuhkan Hyukjae untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya? Atau—

—perasaan cinta?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_~ Ayo! Kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit~!" Ryeowook menarik-narik lengan Hyukjae dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Wookie~ Aku tidak sakit apapun! Untuk apa ke rumah sakit?" keluh Hyukjae. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat. Matanya juga masih sedikit bengkak.

"Baik-baik apanya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Hyukjae. Ia berkacak pinggang, menatap Hyukjae dari atas ke bawah, kembali lagi ke atas. "_Hyung _tampak sangat mengerikan!"

Hyukjae mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Wookie~ Dan aku benci ke rumah sakit!"

"Baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan mengeluarkan isi perut sepanjang hari, keluhan pusing, wajah pucat, dan kantung mata yang besar itu? Apakah itu bisa disebut baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kalau muntah sepanjang hari, itu setiap hari aku alami, Wookie~"

Ryeowook ikut mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Terlihat sama imutnya dengan _hyung_nya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pusing, dan wajah pucat _hyung_?" Hyukjae terdiam. "Aish~ _Kajja, kajja_!"

"_Ya_! Bilang saja kalau sebenarnya kau ke rumah sakit sekalian untuk mengunjungi Yesungie _hyung_mu itu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Setelah beberapa jam bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya. Ayahnya pasti akan memarahinya kalau ia meninggalkan kantor terlalu lama.

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mulai berjalan dari _café _rumah sakit setelah membayar semua yang sudah dipesannya. Kakinya melangkah melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

"_Andwae_~! Aku tidak mau ke sini, Wookie~!"

DEG.

Jantung Donghae serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar rengekan itu. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Wookie…"

Merasa dipanggil –meskipun lirih—sang pemilik nama menoleh. Matanya ikut membelalak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie…" Suara lirih itu terdengar sampai telinga Hyukjae. Suara yang tertangkap di telinganya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Benarkah itu—

"Hae _hyung_?"

—Donghae?

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap sosok _namja _itu. Ia tidak sanggup menatap Donghae. Tidak lagi sanggup…

"Wookie!" Bisa Hyukjae dengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dengan cepat. Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. Sedikit menjauh dari Donghae yang kini memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. "_Bogoshippo_! _Jeongmal bogoshippoyo_~"

Suara Donghae benar-benar membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. Kalimat yang benar-benar Hyukjae inginkan keluar dari mulut Donghae bukan tertuju padanya. Tapi kepada Ryeowook.

"_Ne_… _Nado bogoshippo, Hyung_," jawab Ryeowook pelan. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan Donghae. Sesekali, manik matanya melirik ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang merasa kalau Ryeowook meliriknya hanya menatap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum –paksa. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap kalau air matanya tidak akan tumpah. Ia tau, Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh dengan rasa perasaan bersalah.

Dan Ryeowook pun tau, kalau perbuatan Donghae yang ditujukan kepadanya telah membuat _hyung_nya sangat tersiksa.

"Apa kabar, Wookie?" tanya Donghae dengan suara lembut. Semakin membuat hati Hyukjae tertohok. Seingatnya, Donghae tidak pernah berkata selembut itu kepadanya…

"A—aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Bagaimana dengan _Hyung_?" balas Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum hangat. "Sangat baik-baik saja setelah aku bertemu denganmu." Tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Ryeowook memerah saat mendengar perkataan Donghae. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang.

"_Hyung _sedang apa di rumah sakit?"

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku tadi harus menemui seseorang. Karena kebetulan orang itu bekerja di sini, jadi kami bertemu di _café_," jawab Donghae –masih menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Kau sendiri kenapa ke rumah sakit? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook tertegun. "A—ah… Aku menemani Hyukkie _hyung _ke rumah sakit. Ia agak tidak enak badan." Merasa namanya disebutkan, Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae. Tatapan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sangat baik-baik saja setelah aku bertemu denganmu." Donghae tersenyum manis ke arah Ryeowook. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia merasa sangat senang bertemu dengan masa lalunya.

Bisa Donghae lihat kalau wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah. Jujur, dia senang. Senang karena wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah. Senang karena ia merasa, Ryeowook 'masih' menyayanginya.

"_Hyung _sedang apa di sini?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook sukses membuat Donghae hampir berlonjak kegirangan. Apakah Ryeowook masih mempedulikannya? Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasa bingung. Bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryeowook? Tidak mungkin juga kan, kalau Donghae menjawab Yesung yang mengajaknya ke sini untuk melabraknya?

"Aku tadi harus menemui seseorang. Karena kebetulan orang itu bekerja di sini, jadi kami bertemu di _café_," jawab Donghae pada akhirnya. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, tampak sekali kalau Donghae tampak gelisah. "Kau sendiri kenapa ke rumah sakit? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia bisa melihat Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba tergugup. "A—ah… Aku menemani Hyukkie _hyung _ke rumah sakit. Ia agak tidak enak badan." Mendengar penuturan Ryeowook –sekaligus mendengar nama Hyukjae disebutkan—Donghae membelalak terkejut.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae. Sial! Kenapa tatapan mereka bertemu? Donghae meruntukinya. Sungguh. Ia tidak ingin melihat mata yang menampakkan kesedihan itu. Membuatnya merasa—

—bersalah?

Benarkah ia merasa bersalah?

"Kau sakit?" tanya Donghae. Tentu saja dengan nada sinisnya. Tatapannya menatap Hyukjae dengan rendah.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, mengangguk perlahan. "_N—ne_. A—aku merasa tidak enak badan," jawab Hyukjae lirih. Sekejap, Donghae menatapnya dengan lembut. Hanya sekejap. Kemudian, tatapannya kembali merendahkan.

"Merasa tidak enak badan? Apa karena kehidupan baru di tubuhmu itu?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. Lagi, Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. "Cih, dasar _namja _lemah. Begitu saja sakit!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Merasa tidak enak badan? Apa karena kehidupan baru di tubuhmu itu?" Donghae bertanya. Nadanya terdengar kalau sangat merendahkan Hyukjae. Hati Hyukjae seperti ditaburi garam. Sangat sakit, tapi ia menahannya. Kemudian, ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Cih, dasar _namja _lemah. Begitu saja sakit!"

Pernyataan Donghae benar-benar membuat Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya. Menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya kepada tangan. "_H—hyung_…"

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Ia terpaksa menyunggingkan senyumnya. "_Gwaenchanayo_, Wookie. Aku memang lemah, kan?" ucapnya miris. Kemudian, ia membungkukkan badannya. "Aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_."

_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
TO BE CONTINUED or END?  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**_

_Annyeong_~ _I'm back with chapter_ 3~

Kali ini, aku cuma mau ngucapin maaf yang sangat amat kepada semua _readers_… _Mian… Chapter _2 dan _chapter _ini sangat mengecawakan. _Mian _juga kalo nggak ada konflik. Konfliknya emang nggak aku munculin di _chapter_-_chapter _ini. Entah _chapter _keberapa baru ada konfliknya.

_Jeongmal mianhae _atas FF yang makin nggak kerasa _feel_nya ini.

Aku juga ngucapin makasih banget buat yang kemarin udah _review_. Aku berterima kasih banget, karena kalian udah mau _review _FF ini~ :3

Oh, iya. Kalo nggak banyak tugas, kemungkinan aku bakalan _update _setiap satu minggu sekali. Jadi maaf buat yang minta _update _kilat. Aku nggak bisa _update _secepat yang kalian inginkan…

_Wanna know me more? Contact me at:_

**Twitter : revitakuzo **

**Facebook : Revita Kuzo**

_Kamsahamnida~ Once again, give me a _

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
~ **


	4. Chapter 4

"**It's Too Late to Regret"  
Chapter 4**

.

**All the cast are not mine. **They're belong to God, their parents, and them self.  
**.  
Pairing : HaeHyuk~  
.**

**Rated T **(maybe)**  
.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.  
.**

**Warning! **OOC, gaje, MPREG, _yaoi_,judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, _typo(s)_, serba kurang._.  
**.  
Summary **: Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau  
melupakannya dan mulai melihat ke arahku? Aku yang selalu mencintaimu.  
Aku yang selalu ada di sini…

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~ :3**

**.**

**.**

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Wookie. Aku memang lemah, kan?" Ucapan Hyukjae membuat perasaan bersalah terbesit di hati Donghae. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya. "Aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_," ujarnya.

Donghae tertegun saat sosok Hyukjae berjalan menjauh. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh.

Kalau dilihat-lihat dengan teliti… Hyukjae terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Jaket yang dikenakannya terlihat kebesaran. Pipinya juga terlihat sangat tirus. Wajahnya pucat. Kantung matanya besar. Benar-benar… mengenaskan.

Dalam hatinya, Donghae merutuki mulutnya yang lagi-lagi berucap tanpa bisa ia atur. Sungguh untuk kesekian kalinya, bukan keinginan hatinya untuk berkata seperti itu kepada Hyukjae. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan hal sejahat itu. Itu bukan pribadinya.

Seorang Lee Donghae bukanlah seorang _namja _bajingan sebelumnya.

"—Hae _Hyung_?" Merasa dipanggil, Donghae menoleh.

"Ah, _ne_?"

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut kepada Ryeowook. "_Hyung _masih ingin di sini?" tanyanya lembut. Seolah terhipnotis, Donghae ikut tersenyum.

"Eum… Mungkin?"

"Mau mengobrol dulu? Kurasa sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukjae?" Ryeowook tersenyum miris saat mendengar nama _hyung_nya disebutkan.

"Hyukkie _hyung _sedang butuh sendirian. Lagipula, ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan lemas. Ucapan dari dokter yang memeriksanya masih teringat jelas di pikirannya. Rasanya ingin menangis saat mendengar ucapan dokter tadi. Sekarang, pilihan apa yang harus dipilihnya setelah mendengar perkataan dokter tadi?

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Kakinya membawanya menuju taman yang berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi taman. Tatapannya tampak kosong. Perlahan, air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. Tak terdengar isakan sama sekali. Hanya air mata.

Kenapa hidupnya terasa sangat berat setelah ia menikah bersama Donghae? Kenapa hidupnya tak lagi setenang dulu? Bahkan sejak bersama Donghae, ia selalu terkekang. Ia jarang bertemu denagan teman-temannya.

Hidupnya menjadi monoton karena bersama Donghae.

Setiap pagi bangun, lalu memasak sarapan. Membangunkan Donghae dan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, lalu bertanya, "Kau ingin mandi atau makan dulu?". Kemudian menerima cacian dari Donghae karena sarapannya tidak seenak yang ia inginkan. Puas mencacinya, Donghae akan berangkat bekerja.

Siangnya, ia akan berbelanja untuk bahan makan siang dan malam. Setelah memasakkan makanan untuk Donghae, ia akan pergi ke kantor Donghae untuk memberikan bekal makan siang, yang pastinya akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Setelah itu, ia akan pulang untuk beristirahat.

Menjelang malam, ia akan memasak makan malam. Menunggu Donghae sampai ia tertidur. Saat ia terbangun, Donghae pasti sudah tidur mendahuluinya di kamar. Tanpa menyentuh makan malam yang sudah dibuat Hyukjae dengan susah payah.

Seperti itu seterusnya. Membosankan, monoton, penuh air mata.

Isakan mulai terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie," panggil Donghae, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ryeowook yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh. Ditatapnya wajah Donghae dengan lekat.

"_Waeyo_, _Hyung_?"

Donghae tampak menghela nafas panjang. Tatapannya terarah pada Ryeowook –meskipun kosong. "Hyukjae—" Ia menghela nafas lagi. "—jadi lebih kurus, ya?" tanyanya lirih. Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"_Ne, Hyung_… Hyukkie _hyung _jadi semakin kurus. Ia jadi sering menolak untuk makan. Padahal kan, makanan itu penting untuk bayinya. Aku takut ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kandungannya, _Hyung_…"

Tatapan Ryeowook tampak sendu, membuat Donghae merasa bersalah. "Aku senang saat mendengar Hyukkie _hyung _mengatakan kalau ia sedang mengandung. Aku sangat senang. Tapi kalau tau akan seperti ini—" Isakan Ryeowook terdengar. "—aku pasti tidak akan pernah membiarkannya mengandung bayi…"

Perkataan Ryeowook semakin membuat Donghae merasa bersalah. Entah merasa bersalah kepada siapa. Ryeowook, bayi yang dikandung Hyukjae, atau bahkan mungkin—

—Hyukjae?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air mata sudah berhenti jatuh dari mata Hyukjae. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat si wajahnya.

DRT… DRT…

Ponselnya yang bergetar membuatnya sedikit mengalihkan kesedihannya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya di saku jaketnya. Nama '_Yesungie Hyung_' terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dibukanya ponsel itu.

_**From: Yesungie Hyung**_

_Hyukkie-_ah_… Kudengar, hari ini kau pergi ke dokter,  
_ne_? Bagaimana kata dokter? Baik-baik saja, kan?_

Senyuman tipis terulas di bibir Hyukjae. Setidaknya, masih ada yang mempedulikannya kan?

_**To: Yesungie Hyung**_

Gwaenchana, Hyung_… __  
Hanya saja kata dokter, aku harus memilih. Ottokhe?  
Apa yang harus kupilih? _

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Dipejamkannya matanya. Ia lelah. Tubuh dan hatinya lelah. Ia merasa tak sanggup lagi menjalani semuanya. Jujur, ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi…

Bukankah ia harus tetap bertahan untuk bayinya yang bahkan belum ia lihat?

"Hyukjae?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara itu, tubuhnya menegang. Dengan perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Hatinya langsung berdenyut sakit saat ia melihat orang yang memanggilnya. "Dong—Donghae?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Donghae dan Ryeowook sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada yang ingin memulai kembali pembicaraan. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara Ryeowook yang masih sesenggukan.

Pada akhirnya, Donghae menghela nafas. Ia bediri dari tempat duduknya. Menatap Ryeowook dalam. "Aku akan mencari Hyukjae. Kurasa—" Donghae menghela nafas. "—kurasa aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya."

"_Hyung_…" Panggilan Ryeowook membuat Donghae yang mulai berjalan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Ne_?"

"_Hyung_—" Ryeowook menatap Donghae dengan penuh harap. "—mencintai Hyukkie _hyung_, kan?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat tubuh Donghae menegang. Ia hanya terdiam. Membuat Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Aku harap _Hyung _mencintai Hyukkie _hyung_. Hyukkie _hyung _sangat mencintaimu, _Hyung _tau, kan?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu. "Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintainya."

"Tapi kapan, _Hyung_? Hyukkie _hyung _sudah terlalu lama menunggumu untuk mencintainya," balas Ryeowook cepat. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sendu. Sesak juga mendengar _hyung_nya tidak dicintai orang yang telah menjadi suaminya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Wookie. Kau tau itu…"

Ryeowook menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "_Ne_, aku tau itu, _Hyung_. Aku selalu tau," jawab Ryeowook lirih. "Tapi kumohon… Lupakan aku. Cintai Hyukkie _hyung_. Aku sudah memiliki Yesung _hyung_. Dan kau sendiri sudah menikah dengan _hyung_ku."

Donghae memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali membukanya. "Aku akan mencobanya, Wookie. Berikan aku waktu untuk mencintainya…"

"Sudah lama, _Hyung_…" ujar Ryeowook. "Kumohon, cepat cintai Hyukkie _hyung_. Aku takut kau terlambat mencintainya. Aku takut kau akan menyesal, Hyung."

"Terlambat?" ulang Donghae. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan ada kata terlambat, Wookie."

"Mungkin tidak ada kata terlambat. Tapi bagaimana dengan menyesal?"

Donghae terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, Wookie. Aku akan mencari Hyukjae dulu," ucapnya pada akhirnya. Wookie menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk.

"Hyukkie _hyung _pasti sedang di taman rumah sakit, _Hyung_…"

Tanpa menunggu lama, ataupun menunggu Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya –yang akan semakin membuat Donghae merasa bersalah—Donghae langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah mencapai taman. Matanya menatap berkeliling. Mencari sesosok _namja _dengan tubuh mungilnya –Hyukjae. Setelah berulang kali menatap berkeliling, akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok _namja _berbadan kecil dengan jaket yang terlihat kebesaran yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Donghae berjalan mendekat. Lagi, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Hanya menatap Hyukjae yang sedang memegang ponselnya. Ia menahan nafasnya saat melihat Hyukjae yang memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, ia menangkap kesan manis pada wajah Hyukjae.

Apakah ia mulai mencintai Hyukjae?

"Hyukjae?" Akhirnya suaranya keluar, memanggil nama _namja_ yang sejak tadi ditatapnya. Hyukjae yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menoleh. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Donghae. Bisa Donghae lihat, kilatan kaget terlihat di mata Hyukjae.

"Dong—Donghae?" Desisan Hyukjae terdengar pelan, meskipun masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae. Perlahan, Donghae berjalan semakin mendekati Hyukjae.

Tatapan mata Hyukjae mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae. Membuat Donghae merasa salah tingkah. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang terpatah-patah, Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae.

Kini, giliran Hyukjae yang menahan nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Donghae –yang selalu menyakitinya—sedang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"A—aku—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A—aku—"

GREK.

Dengan cepat, Hyukjae berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menatap Donghae. Tatapannya tampak menahan sakit di hatinya. Berusaha mengulas senyum –meskipun tipis. "_Mi—mianhae, _Donghae-_ah_. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Hyukjae membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian, ia bergegas berjalan menjauh. Tidak mempedulikan Donghae yang belum meneruskan perkataannya. Ia hanya terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae.

Ia takut. Ia hanya terlalu takut kalau Donghae berbicara kepadanya. Ia hanya terlalu takut kalau hatinya akan menjadi lebih sakit karena perkataan Donghae. Ia takut…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menatap punggung Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh. Ia menghela nafas.

Kenapa Hyukjae langsung pergi saat ia akan meminta maaf? Kenapa Hyukjae tidak ingin ia dekati? Dan—

—kenapa Hyukjae memanggilnya Donghae dengan embel-embel _ah_? Bukankah biasanya Hyukjae akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Hae?

Dengan frustasi, Donghae mengusap-usap wajahnya. Ia ingin meminta maaf, sungguh! Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Hyukjae lagi, kalau ia bisa! Tapi kenapa saat ia akan melakukannya, Hyukjae malah tampak seperti menjauhinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

BRAK!

"_Hyung_!" Ryeowook langsung memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat. Membuat Hyukjae sedikit tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. "_Hyung _kemana saja, sih?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada suara khawatir.

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi ke kedai _ice cream_, Wookie…"

Ryeowook langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah _hyung_nya dengan lekat. "Dari siang sampai malam hari di kedai _ice cream_? Berapa _ice cream _yang sudah kau habiskan, _Hyung_?" Wajahnya tampak kalau sangat khawatir.

"Eum… _Mollayo_. Mungkin sekitar—" Hyukjae memasang pose berpikirnya yang imut. "—eum, enam, mungkin?" jawab Hyukjae pada akhirnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, seolah tak ada beban.

"_Hyung_~" panggil Ryeowook gemas. "Kenapa makan sebanyak itu~?" tanya Ryeowook. Hyukjae mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Menambah kadar kemanisannya. Membuat Ryeowook yang menatapnya semakin gemas. "_Hyung _seharusnya tidak boleh makan _ice cream _sebanyak itu!"

Hyukjae mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Yang menginginkannya itu keponakanmu, kau tau?"

Ryeowook tertegun. Ia menatap perut Hyukjae yang terlihat sedikit membesar. Hanya sedikit. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengelus perut Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum. "Ah~ Ternyata keponakanku, _ne_~?" ucapnya. Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "_Gwaenchana_~ _Hyung _boleh makan _ice cream _sebanyak yang _Hyung _mau kalau begitu~"

Hyukjae kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Ya_! Kau mengizinkanku hanya karena ada bayi ini, ya?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah tembok. Sudah berulang kali ia berusaha tidur. Sudah berulang kali pula ia mengganti posisinya. Menghadap ke kanan, ke kiri, bahkan terlentang. Tidak bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Kejadian siang tadi sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Kejadian itu terus saja membayanginya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya.

Entah apa yang tidak bisa dilupakannya. Bertemu Ryeowook atau Hyukjae. Dua-duanya sama-sama melekat pada otaknya.

Ryeowook…

Hyukjae…

Kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan keduanya, malam ini?Hhh

_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
TO BE CONTINUED or END?  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**_

*lirik FF di atas*

Aaaaaaaaaah~ Cerita macam apa ituuuuu~? DX

_Mianhae _karena _chapter _ini pendek banget. Saya ngetik malem-malem dengan keadaan sedikit capek dan sedikit mengantuk. Ngebut, pula._.v

Tugas yang bejibun serta kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah yang bejibun membuat saya sedikit menelantarkan FF ini. _Jeongmal mianhae_~!

Untuk _chapter _selanjutnya, aku nggak janji bakalan _update _minggu depan. Mungkin sedikit –atau mungkin sangat—terlambat. Tergantung tugas yang aku dapet aja. Doakan aja, semoga tugasnya cuma dikit, dan aku dapet _mood _buat nerusin FF ini._.v

_Jeongmal gomawoyo_, untuk semua yang udah me_review _FF ini. Sumpah, aku nggak nyangka bakalan dapet _review _sebanyak ini. _Mianhae _untuk yang nggak _login_. Aku nggak bisa bales _review _kalian semua. Tapi aku bener-bener berterima kasih banyak kepada semua yang udah nge_review_.

_Once again, **JEONGMAL GOMAWOOOOO~ ^^**_

_Wanna know me more? Contact me at:_

**Twitter : revitakuzo **

**Facebook : Revita Kuzo**

_Kamsahamnida~ Once again, give me a _

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
~ **


	5. Chapter 5

"**It's Too Late to Regret"  
Chapter 5**

.

**All the cast are not mine. **They're belong to God, their parents, and them self.  
**.  
Pairing : HaeHyuk~  
.**

**Rated T **(maybe)**  
.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.  
.**

**Warning! **OOC, gaje, MPREG, _yaoi_,judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, _typo(s)_, serba kurang._.  
**.  
Summary **: Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau  
melupakannya dan mulai melihat ke arahku? Aku yang selalu mencintaimu.  
Aku yang selalu ada di sini…

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~ :3**

**.**

**.**

Donghae kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah tembok. Sudah berulang kali ia berusaha tidur. Sudah berulang kali pula ia mengganti posisinya. Menghadap ke kanan, ke kiri, bahkan terlentang. Tidak bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Kejadian siang tadi sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Kejadian itu terus saja membayanginya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya.

Entah apa yang tidak bisa dilupakannya. Bertemu Ryeowook atau Hyukjae. Dua-duanya sama-sama melekat pada otaknya.

Ryeowook…

Hyukjae…

Kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan keduanya, malam ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan sudah hidup Donghae dilalui tanpa ada Hyukjae di rumahnya. Seperti biasa, Hyukjae hanya akan berkunjung untuk memasak sarapan, makan malam, dan membuatkan bekal. Dan seperti biasa pula, ia melakukannya saat dimana Donghae tidak bisa menemuinya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, saat melihat satu porsi makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan, lengkap dengan bekal dan sebuah memo.

Ya, selama tiga bulan ini, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak pernah absen membuat memo untuk Donghae.

Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia menatap makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Hyukjae. Jujur saja, hatinya selalu meneriakkan nama Hyukjae kini. Yah… Sepertinya ia mulai benar-benar merindukan Hyukjae.

Ia ingin melihat Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum. Ia ingin melihat Hyukjae yang menunjukkan _gummy smile _kepadanya. Ia ingin ada yang membangunkannya lagi di pagi hari. Ia ingin ada yang menyambutnya lagi di rumah.

Seorang Lee Donghae—

—sangat merindukan Kim Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari ruang dokter dengan langkah santai. Tangannya setia mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat perkataan dokter tadi. Katanya, keadaan kandungannya sudah membaik. Yah… Setidaknya membaik sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia sangat senang. Sangat senang, malah.

BRUK.

"A—ah! _Mi—mianhae_!" ucap Hyukjae saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Ne. Gwaen—_ Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap _namja _yang ditabraknya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "_Nuguya_?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya heran. Membuatnya tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat _namja _di hadapannya menghela nafas.

"Aku temanmu di SMA..."

Temannya di SMA? Siapa? Choi Siwon? Tidak mungkin. _Namja_ di hadapannya tidak memiliki senyum seperti Siwon. Lee Sungmin? Bukan juga. Bukankah Sungmin terkenal sebagai _namja aegyo_? Kim Kibum? Bukan, bukan. Kibum memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan. Lalu _namja _ini—

"Cho Kyuhyun?" _Namja _di hadapan Hyukjae itu tersenyum lebar.

"Yap!" ujarnya semangat. Kemudian, ia memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. "—maaf." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Hyukjae. Ia menatap wajah manis Hyukjae dengan lekat. Senyum terus terkembang di bibirnya. "Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku Kyuhyun?"

Hyukjae tersenyum –sedikit menyeringai. "Siapa lagi yang memiliki wajah _evil _sepertimu? Teman SMA-ku yang memiliki wajah _evil _hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun," goda Hyukjae. Kyuhyun sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak _evil_!" protesnya.

"Kalau bukan _evil_, lalu apa?" goda Hyukjae lagi. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Membuat Hyukjae tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Tidak pantas untukmu! Mau berbincang-bincang denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi… Kau sudah mengandung empat bulan, _ne_?" Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Dengan Donghae _sunbae _yang sejak dulu kau cintai itu?" Lagi, Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Sejak dulu aku sudah berulang kali bilang, kalau aku tidak menyukai Sungmin _hyung_! Sudah ada _namja _yang kucintai, dan itu bukan Sungmin _hyung_!" protes Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tertawa renyah. "_Ne, ne_. Tapi bukankah Sungmin menyukaimu?" balas Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin _hyung _sejak lulus kuliah. Sungmin _hyung _memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika, tanpa memberitahu apapun kepadaku."

"Jadi… Sungmin _hyung _tidak pernah memberi kabar sama sekali, _ne_? Aku juga tidak pernah dihubunginya," gumam Hyukjae. Kemudian, ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu, sekarang kau dengan siapa?"

Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikirnya. "Eum—" Ia terdiam. "—tidak ada," jawabnya, diikuti dengan seringaian usil di wajahnya.

"Kau tetap saja menyebalkan!" gerutu Hyukjae, sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Memangnya, kenapa tidak ada? Bukankah banyak yang ingin menjadi pasanganmu?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Yah~ Aku tau kalau aku ini memang tampan, bersuara indah… Sempurna! Dan memang banyak juga yang secara terang-terangan—"

"_Ya_!" protes Hyukjae cepat. Tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun meneruskan kata-katanya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa usil –lagi.

"—Tapi aku memang tidak tertarik dengan siapapun, Hyukkie~ Aku hanya tertarik pada satu orang. Sejak dulu—" Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dalam. "—hingga sekarang."

Ditatap intens oleh Kyuhyun, membuat Hyukjae sedikit merasa salah tingkah. Dengan cepat, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya –berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Hhh~ Sudahlah. Tidak usah membahas tentang aku," ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Ah! Sejak tadi ada yang aku ingin tanyakan kepadamu."

Hyukjae menoleh. Kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Dimana Donghae _sunbae_? Kenapa dia tidak mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit?" Senyum Hyukjae langsung menghilang saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Dimana Donghae? Pertanyaan ini benar-benar menusuk hati Hyukjae. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Eum~ Hae—" Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Seorang Kim Hyukjae kehabisan kata-katanya. "—Hae sedang sibuk di kantor. Jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku ke rumah sakit." Berbohong. Sudah berapa kali ia berbohong tentang Donghae?

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya. Menatap Hyukjae tidak percaya. Benarkah?

Oke, Kyuhyun cukup jenius –atau bahkan sangat jenius—untuk mengetahui bahwa Hyukjae berbohong. Ia sudah tau bagaimana Hyukjae. Bagaimana tingkah laku Kim Hyukjae –_namja _yang dicintainya.

"_Jinjjayo_?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hyukjae terperanjat. Pernyataan Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah tidak mempercayai perkataannya –yang memang berbohong.

"Apakah benar kalau Donghae _sunbae _sedang sibuk di kantornya?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Raut wajahmu tidak mengatakan seperti itu, Hyukkie. Ada sesuatu yang—" Ia menghela nafas. Menatap wajah Hyukjae dengan raut khawatir. "—kau sembunyikan tentang Donghae _sunbae_."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, sukses membuat air mata Hyukjae tidak bisa terbendung. Ia mulai terisak. Kyuhyun menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae sudah menceritakan semuanya. Mulai A sampai Z. Tak ada satu detailpun yang ia lewatkan. Mulai dari bagaimana dirinya dengan Donghae bisa menikah, sampai sekarang. Sampai bagaimana ia bisa berada di pelukan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkannya ikut bersedih. Ia ikut terluka. Bagaimana mungkin tidak terluka saat _namja _yang dicintainya menceritakan kehidupannya yang menyakitkan itu?

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepala Hyukjae yang ada di pundaknya dengan lembut. Bajunya basah, terkena air mata yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae. Ia membiarkannya. Tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah oleh air mata. Di pikirannya, hanya ada satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya—

—Membunuh seorang Lee Donghae saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Perlahan, air mata jatuh menuruni wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidak kuat melihat pemandangan yang sejak tadi disaksikannya.

Ia tidak kuat melihatnya.

Ia tidak kuat melihat Hyukjae yang kini berada dalam pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak rela. Sangat tidak rela.

Lee Donghae tidak bisa melihat seorang Lee –atau Kim?—Hyukjae bersama _namja _lain. Padahal sebelumnya… Ia merasa tidak masalah dengan kedekatan Hyukjae dengan _namja _lain. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya—

—sangat menyesakkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie…" Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Boleh aku melakukan suatu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Boleh aku membunuh Donghae _sunbae_? Si brengsek itu sudah sangat menya—"

"_Andwae_!" pekik Hyukjae keras, memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya. Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya, kalau kau ingin menyakitinya!"

"Tapi dia sudah menyakitimu!"

Hyukjae terisak lagi. "Dia memang sudah menyakitiku. Tapi tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya," isaknya. Membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakitinya…"

"Kau sudah sangat disakiti olehnya, _Hyung_… Donghae _sunbae _harus mendapatkan balasannya," balas Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha membuat nada suaranya agar terdengar lembut dan tenang. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan emosinya di depan Hyukjae. Tidak pernah ingin.

Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak peduli berapa kalipun ia menyakitiku. Aku tidak akan pernah peduli. Asalkan Donghae bahagia—" Ia tetap terisak. "—aku akan tetap bahagia. Aku tidak akan pernah peduli kalau ia terus menyakitiku…"

Kyuhyun menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya.

Tidakkah Hyukjae tau kalau Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya. Gelap, kesan pertama yang ditangkapnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Aku pulang." Meskipun ia yakin tidak ada yang akan menjawab salamnya.

Seperti biasa, sudah tersedia satu porsi makan malam di atas meja makan. Dan tentu saja selembar memo dan juga—

Tunggu. Apa itu?

Dengan cepat, Donghae berjalan ke arah meja makan. Tangannya menyambar kertas berukuran agak besar. Ia membaca cepat kertas itu. Matanya membelalak, kemudian berganti pada memo. Tubuhnya melemas seketika, saat membaca memo dari Hyukjae.

**.**

Annyeong, _Donghae-_sshi_~  
Seperti biasa, aku datang untuk memasak makan malam untukmu. Bagaimana?  
Kau suka, tidak? Aku sedang berusaha untuk belajar memasak dari Wookie. Aku tau,  
Wookie pasti lebih tau tentang masakan yang kausukai daripada aku._

_Nah, aku juga membawa sebuah kejutan untukmu. Kau pasti suka. Aku membawa sebuah  
surat perceraian kita. Aku sudah menandatanganinya. Kau tinggal menandatanganinya.  
Kalau sudah, kau bisa mengirimiku pesan atau _e-mail_. _

_Ah~ Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Donghae-_sshi_. Aku jadi merindukanmu. Ah, bukankah kita akan bertemu di persidangan tentang perceraian kita ini?  
Sampai jumpa di persidangan~ ^^_

_**Kim Hyukjae**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae mendudukkan tubuhnya di balkon kamar. Ia menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Sesekali, nafasnya ia hembuskan dengan cukup panjang dan keras.

CKLEK.

"_Hyung_…" Sebuah panggilan tidak cukup untuk membuat Hyukjae menoleh. Membuat sang pemilik suara menghela nafas. Ryeowook –yang memanggil Hyukjae—berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae. "_Hyung _tidak mau makan? Aku sengaja membuat _pudding strawberry _khusus untuk _Hyung_, lho."

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan makan nanti," jawab Hyukjae singkat. Ia masih menatap hamparan bintang-bintang di langit.

Ryeowook memilih untuk mengalah. Ia tidak akan memaksa Hyukjae untuk makan, kalau Hyukjae tidak menginginkannya. Ia tak ingin kejadian mengerikan terjadi lagi pada Hyukjae. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk diam. Menunggu _hyung_nya yang membuka suara.

"Wookie…" Akhirnya. Akhirnya Hyukjae membuka suara.

"_Ne, Hyung_?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas. "Tadi aku bertemu Kyuhyun saat sedang ke rumah sakit," ucapnya, memulai bercerita. Ryeowook memasang telinganya dengan tajam. "Dan Kyuhyun mengetahui kalau hubunganku dengan Donghae tidak baik-baik saja."

Ryeowook mengerti. Ia mulai mengerti kemana arah percakapan ini.

"Dan pada akhirnya, aku bercerita kepada Kyuhyun. Tentang semuanya. Tentang apapun yang kulalui selama ini." Tatapan Hyukjae kosong. Membuat Ryeowook merasa iba.

"Lalu, _Hyung_?"

"Lalu—" Hyukjae menjeda. Ia menghela nafas. "—Kyuhyun berkata kalau ia ingin membunuh Donghae karena sudah menyakitiku. Dia berkata, Donghae sudah keterlaluan karena menyakitiku seperti itu."

Tubuh Ryeowook menegang mendengarkan perkataan Hyukjae. Membunuh Donghae? Seingatnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main untuk berbicara. Kalau dia sudah mengatakan ingin membunuh Donghae, kemungkinan besar dia akan—

—benar-benar akan membunuh Donghae.

"Tapi aku melarangnya." Hyukjae melanjutkan. "Aku terlalu mencintainya, Wookie…"

Ryeowook tersenyum miris. "Tapi Donghae _hyung _sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu kan, _Hyung_? Bagaimana bisa kau tetap melindunginya?"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Tapi tatapannya kosong. "Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakannya… Dan pada akhirnya—" Hyukjae menghela nafas. "—aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya. Aku sudah meletakkan surat itu di meja."

Ryeowook tertegun. Bercerai?

"Keputusanku benar kan, Wookie?" tanya Hyukjae. Tatapannya masih kosong. Membuat Ryeowook semakin miris. Kenapa harus _hyung_nya yang merasakan semua ini?

"Itu semua tergantung pada _Hyung_. Asalkan _Hyung _bahagia, itu akan baik-baik saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menatap kosong ke arah TV. Acara komedi yang sebenarnya ingin ia tonton tak ia perhatikan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada surat yang sekarang –masih—tergeletak di atas meja makan.

Ya, surat yang sengaja diletakkan oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae yang dulu sangat ingin bercerai dengan Hyukjae kini merasa berat. Hatinya mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Hyukjae di sisinya. Hatinya mulai bisa menerima perasaan cinta dari Hyukjae.

Ia tau, ia sangat terlambat.

Donghae tau, ia sangat terlambat untuk membalas perasaan Hyukjae. Ia terlambat. Hyukjae sudah memilih untuk menceraikan Donghae? Hyukjae sudah terlalu ia sakiti. Ia menyadarinya sejak dulu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dulu dia memang tidak bisa mencintai Hyukjae. Tapi kini—

—ia merasa sangat mencintai Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo_? Kau menceraikannya, _Hyung_?" pekik Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Hyukjae yang duduk di hadapannya menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Waeyo_?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Donghae tidak mencintaiku. Donghae tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku. Ia hanya mencintai Wookie. Donghae hanya mencintai Kim Ryeowook yang selalu bisa diandalkan."

Kini, Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas. "Lalu… Donghae _sunbae_ bagaimana?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Hyukjae mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"_Mollayo_. Dia belum mengirimiku pesan atau _e-mail_. Aku tidak tau bagaimana keputusannya. Tapi sepertinya… Donghae akan merasa senang dengan keputusanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana bayimu nanti kalau tanpa _appa_? Pasti dia akan membutuhkan sesosok ayah sebagai panutannya. Meskipun ia masih mempunyai _umma _sepertimu yang akan membimbingnya sampai besar nanti, tapi ia tetap membutuhkan sosok ayah."

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. "_Ne_, kau memang benar," ucapnya pasrah. Ia terdiam cukup lama. "Tapi bukankah aku juga seorang _namja_? Sama seperti Donghae. Aku bisa menjadi sosok _umma _sekaligus _appa _untuknya."

Perkataan Hyukjae membuat senyuman geli di bibir Kyuhyun. "Kau memang _namja_, _Hyung_. Tapi kau seorang _uke_. Hatimu itu sama seperti _yeoja_. Kau juga sama manisnya dengan seorang _yeoja_!"

Hyukjae mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. "_Ya_! Begini-begini aku masih _namja _tulen!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae berdiri di depan rumah Ryeowook. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama –dan ia juga sedikit lupa—ia sampai di rumah Ryeowook. Rumah tempat Hyukjae menginap saat ini.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Sangat bulat malah.

Donghae akan membawa Hyukjae pulang. Donghae akan memaksa Hyukjae untuk membatalkan rencana perceraian mereka. Donghae akan memaksa Hyukjae. Entah bagaimana caranya. Donghae juga akan mengatakan pada Hyukjae bahwa ia—

—sangat mencintai Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pikirannya saling berdebat, akhirnya Donghae memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Ryeowook. Ia menunggu seseorang membuka pintu. Sedikit hatinya berharap, bahwa yang membukakan pintu adalah Hyukjae.

CKLEK.

"_Nugu_—" Bukan Hyukjae. Ryeowook. "—ah, Hae _Hyung_. _Waeyo_?"

Jantung Donghae berdetak cepat. "Hyukjae—" Ia menghela nafas. "—ada di dalam?" Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Ia merasa senang saat melihat Donghae yang mencari _hyung_nya. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa sangat senang.

"_Ne_. Tunggu sebentar _ne, Hyung_?" Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Donghae. "Hyukkie _Hyung_~! Ada yang mencarimu~!" Teriakan Ryeowook bergema ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"_Nuguya_?" Hyukkie balas berteriak. Membuat jantung Donghae berdetak lebih kencang karena mendengar suara Hyukjae.

"Kemarilah! Kau akan tau sendiri!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah yang mendekat. "_Nuguya_, Wook—Donghae?" Langkahnya terhenti. Tatapannya terpaku pada _namja _yang ada di depan pintu.

_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
TO BE CONTINUED or END?  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**_

_Update _kilat, yey~ *joget depan laptop

Akhirnya bisa _update _kilat juga~ Beneran deh, minggu ini inspirasiku lagi mengalir dengan derasnya. Jadi bisa ngetik dengan cepat. Lumayan, kemarin satu jam udah dapet satu halaman~ XDv

Gimana FFnya? Udah cukup panjang, kan? Atau kurang panjang? Aku minta maaf sama _chapter _yang kemarin. Maaf soalnya pendek banget. Habisnya, aku lagi nggak ada inspirasi minggu kemarin. Tugas dan pelajaran kelas sembilan sudah cukup menyumbat otakku. Belum lagi diklat dan LDK yang tiada habisnya. TT^TT *nangis guling-guling.

Aku berterima kasih banyak kepada pada _readers _yang selalu membaca FF ini, maupun _reviewers _yang selalu nge_review _FF ini. Kalian yang bikin aku semangat buat terus ngelanjutin FF ini~ :3 _Jeongmal gomawo_~ :3

Yosh! Cukup sekian aja deh, cuap-cuap dari saya.

_Wanna know me more? Contact me at:_

**Twitter : revitakuzo **

**Facebook : Revita Kuzo**

_Kamsahamnida~ Once again, give me a _

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
~ **


End file.
